Crystal Heart
by 73n5Hl
Summary: We can grow...only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts...They are a manifestation of our love. In time...they are given over to the one who inspired them...who wished them happiness." - Crystal Heart


There's not much I can say about this story...It is a one shot...but I was expecting something more from it. In my head I had it all pictured out but because my hands don't wanna work right I can't just simply draw it like I would have liked...Instead I wrote it and still did it no justice. Though I'm reassured by an AWESOME beta that it was a really good story and that it did have feelings in it and all that other stuff that I was hoping for...It just didn't live up to what I expected from it...and I began to think...'Well, maybe I shouldn't post it cuz it's really not worth reading.' then I though "Dude, my beta would like...hunt me down and kill me if I don't post...' So I'm going to share this with you guys. I'm not really expecting reviews on this. I kinda wrote it for myself cuz I'm a bit selfish like that, unlike Fire and Ice, which I decided to write because you don't see ANY FanFictions with dragons, and The Hunted was...actually to be honest...I'm not quite sure what inspired that one...O.o That's a little scary...but what ever...

Ok now A GIANT THANKS TO MY BETA!!! **becoafamu** (-Uses Jedi mind powers- "GO READ HER STORY "Erased" NOW" -waves hand around impressively) because seriously, she really REALLY helped on this and gave me the confidence to post this...she's the one who says it's good enough to be actual reading material and worth your guys' time. But I digress, she is truely amazing and has been patient with me when I sent her the first part of the draft lol.

Now for the important stuff:

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, and nor do I own the original idea for Crystal Heart. No my friend that credit goes to Lee Chi Hyong, yes the first story board leader of Demon Diary. I just used the story and switched it around a bit so it would fit better to my imagination, Axel and Roxas' characters, and the drama I wanted them to go through.

There is no Yaoi I'm sorry, but there is fluff and hurt. You all will have to settle for that but if it's requested I will write any kinda One Shot smut anyone wants. Sex doesn't bother me and I write about it freely ^_^

anyways, I hope you enjoy, and now i bring to you:

* * *

**Crystal Heart**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so too do our hearts. They are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them, who wished them happiness."

When it started, he hadn't known, but those feelings must have always been there. How else could all of this have ended as it did?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist into the door frame as he stumbled into what could only be called a house, making his roommate, previously sitting on the counter, jump in surprise before hitting the ground.

"Axel, what in the world-" The smaller boy stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of the sad state his friend was in.

The red-head had gone out, once again, to the castle, hoping for an audience with the king. He had been doing this once a week for the past five months, and each time it was the same thing. He would wait outside the throne room, refusing to budge until the king would see him, but the guards would never let him pass. Eventually they would grow tired of his presence and tell him to leave, and when he would not, they used more force than necessary to remove him.

So, once a week Roxas was forced to haul his friend up onto unsteady feet, lead him into their shared bedroom, and patch him up. Today was no different.

"Oh, Ax," Roxas whispered, as he brushed the wet rag across his companion s bleeding forehead.

"It looks worse than what it really is," Axel grunted in reply.

"Three broken ribs, a busted lip, gashes everywhere, and it s not as bad as it looks?"

"Roxas, it has to be done. We've been over this before."

"I know...I just wish you would be just a little selfish and rest for a couple weeks before you go out again."

"I can't do that Rox, you know that." Roxas looked down at his hands sadly.

"All right. Just rest up for now, okay? I'm going to go shopping."

"With what money? Behold, our empty wallets," Axel sighed.

"I'll see about working a bit over at Marluxia s stand, get a couple coins out of it. We'll be dining on bread, cheese and water again tonight," the blond smiled.

Axel let out a deeper sigh. "Right. Roxas..." He grabbed the teen s wrist before Roxas got up to leave. "Just don't...don't find other ways to make money, okay?"

Roxas smiled warmly. "Axel, nothing like that has ever happened since the day you saved me."

"I know! I know. It s just, I just don't want you to feel like you have to sell your bod-"

"But then you get to go around getting beat up by palace guards and not telling anyone?"

Axels eyes darkened. "That is a completely different situation and you know it."

"Right," the blond scoffed before he left.

Their lives were small, simple, and pitiful, to say the least. These days money was scarce, and good hearts almost impossible to find. After the epidemic broke loose, most of the older adults in their crumbling shell of a city where killed, with many children taken by the illness as well. Most of those still living outside the palace walls were young adults and older children. Thieves, prostitutes, drunks, and rapists roamed the streets at sundown. The townspeople sheltered themselves in awkward groups, with no one building belonging to a single person, and shop booths were set up outside, lining the dirt pathways many would try and call roads. Various items went on sale in the daylight, and people who were lucky enough to know the right shopkeepers could do some work to earn what little money could be handed out. That was where Marluxia came into play.

Marluxia was a simple yet exquisite man who gathered beautiful flowers from his many travels. He often disappeared during the summer, always venturing out to remote places where no normal person would ever even think of going, all of it just to find a certain flower or herb for his growing collection. Once he gathered the seeds, he brought them back to the tiny town of crumbling rocks and dirt to grow them and sell them. Women adored the colors, and their men would happily buy the exotic blooms to impress them.

Today, Roxas was coming by to see if he could do anything to help, hoping to earn a few coins to get him and Axel through the night. Marluxia was sitting on the small rug he had set out, surrounded by his plants, fewer now than last year. Roxas waved to him, and the shopkeeper gestured him over.

"Roxas! How are you?"

"Faring, you?"

"Ah, 'tis a slow time. How is Axel?" Roxas let out a sorrowful sigh.

"Wonderfully, then?" Marluxia laughed dryly, sarcasm lacing his speech.

"He went to the castle again." The blond flopped down beside him.

A delicate eyebrow arched as the flower vendor looked at his friend curiously. "Still being abused by authority, then?"

"He just won't give up." Roxas's features fell into a sad smile. "But that is what makes him, him."

"T'would seem you re still madly in love with him, I see."

Roxas flushed slightly. "Does it matter? He won't return the feelings. He can't, if he keeps up with a dream that pushes me away."

"He fights for what he believes is right. Don't be disheartened, my friend. Someday he will make his stand and this city, well, what is left of it, will flourish once again." Marluxia placed a hand on the boys shoulder, motioning him to look at something beside him. "Do you see this flower, Roxas?"

"It's beautiful, as always," Roxas whispered, looking upon the brilliant white and pink lily.

"Indeed it is. Did you know that this flower no longer blooms in the city? You can hardly even find it out there." He pointed to where the gates led outside the city walls, and into the deserted outside world. "Most of the lands have been turned to sand, and only small oases patch the deserts. I found only one place where this rare flower still bloomed, but when I saw it, I knew that there was still hope. Every time I see a flower that no longer graces the city, I feel I must collect some seeds, if only to show the people that there is still hope that these flowers may grow. If I hope and dream, and pass that on to someone else, then they in turn can pass it on to someone new, and it cycles into something unimaginable." Marluxia looked at Roxas calculatingly. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Roxas?"

"That through Axels hope, he may bring others to realize that this world can be reborn..."

"Just as this flower has." Marluxia nodded. "Here, take it." He stopped any protest Roxas might have had when he shoved the small pot into the younger man s hands. "May it remind you that there is always hope." A tingling sensation enveloped Roxas as he held the small pot in his hands. He turned to the shopkeeper with a small smile.

"Thank you, Marluxia! I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you will take care of it, and that you will stand by Axel. He needs your light more then you or him will ever know."

Roxas smiled brightly as he stood, nodding, and then suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place. "Oh! Marluxia, you said your stand was slow, but have you heard any whispers from anyone who might need some help? Axel and I need to eat tonight."

"Hmmm." Marluxia looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe you should speak with Leon. His shop always has customers, so he might need some assistance."

"All right, thank you!" Roxas shifted the pot to one arm and gave a final wave before running off into the crowded streets.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Roxas did in fact meet up with Leon that day, and made some quick cash delivering small supplies to various parts of the city. He was quite lithe and quick on his feet, and his delivery speed was what made Leon ask him if he would like a job with the store, full-time. Roxas happily accepted the offer, only asking for one day out of the week off on which to care for his stubborn friend, whose injuries seemed to be getting progressively worse. Leon agreed to the terms, and Roxas was now delivering for him at every chance he could get.

Within the month that had passed since then, and with Roxas s loving care, the flower Marluxia had given him had stayed in perfect bloom. When Roxas brought it home that night, he had looked at Axel and told him that as long as the flower was alive, so too was his faith that Axel would make a difference. With his words came a new vigor for the red-head, even as he continued to leave once a week on his quest for an audience with the king.

Roxas made it his sole duty to make sure everyone in the dwindling city knew of the responsibility Axel had taken on by himself, of rebuilding what they all had lost. Axel became well-respected in the town, and Roxas was known as the 'ray of light' that guided the way. Leon, upon hearing what the red-head was doing, decided that the time to take action was upon them. With his delivery business still booming, he put together what he called a 'Restoration Committee.' Yet once again, the people could only go so far with what they had, and Axel was more determined than ever to gain support from their king.

Roxas was at Leon s place, looking over the plans the committee had made, when the door slammed open, signaling Axel s angry, yet surprisingly un-abused, return.

"Those _bastards_!" Axel swore. Roxas's eyes widened at his fuming friend. Axel only noticed that he was there when the boy let out a small sigh.

"R-Roxas? You're here?"

"What happened? I've never seen you this angry before," he asked, worry swimming in his blue eyes.

Axel raked an irritated hand through his hair. "Well, let s just say I can see the king now-"

"That s great!"

"-at a price, he finished.

"That....is not so great. Axel, we don t have any money." Axel walked straight past Roxas, and made his way to the other blond in the room.

"Yeah, well, they're not asking for money." He called over his shoulder to Roxas before he turned his attention back to the man before him. "Cloud, where is Leon?"

"In the back." Cloud motioned with his head toward the second door.

"Axel?" Roxas took a step forward, but Axel held up a hand.

"Don't worry, Rox. I just need to get some information. We'll head home afterwards, okay?" Axel smiled reassuringly.

"Okay," Roxas nodded.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Inside the room Axel sat across from his new found friend and ally in the attempt to rebuild their town. "I went again today."

"Still no progress?" Leon asked unsurprised.

"When the guards saw me they stopped me like usual but instead of beating me senseless the captain told me I could see the King on one condition."

Leon frowned but perked up slightly at the news. "What condition?"

"They said that if I presented to them the 'Crystal Heart' they could find me worthy enough to see the King." Axel flinched when Leon growled.

"Axel forget about it."

"What?! How can I just let that offer go? If I get the heart then they'll let me see him. Leon we'll finally be able to get the help we need!"

Leon was on his feet in an instant. "Axel we are doing _fine_ by ourselves right now. Just keep up what you are doing and we'll get the help we need soon."

"You know where the heart is don't you?" Axel asked suspiciously.

The brunette sighed as he racked a hand through his spikes. "Not really. I know its legend though and Ax, it won't help anything."

"Tell me what you know..." Axel said getting to his own feet as he watched his friend pace.

"Not allot unfortunately, ancient legend holds that whoever possesses the crystal heart...possesses happiness itself."

"If what you are saying is true then how will it not help us?!" Axel was dumbfound.

"Trust me on this Ax don't go looking for it, It'll only drive you mad with sorrow when you find it." He looked seriously to his friend. "I'm not kidding Axel, in no way can it help."

"Fuck this," Axel mumbled as he made his way toward the door. Flinging it open he looked at Roxas, "Come on we're leaving."

"Axel!" Leon called as him and a very stunned Roxas made their way out the door. "Don't seek the crystal!" but his words where ignored by the door slamming. He let out a sigh as Cloud came up to him.

"What crystal?"

"The guards told Axel he could see the King if he brought them the 'Crystal Heart'." Leon gazed softly at his lover.

A gasp rang and Clouds eyes widened. "He-he's not serious?!"

"I don't know yet Cloud."

"You didn't tell him where it was did you? Or even what it is?" Cloud held Leons arm in a vice grip.

Leon drew the slightly shorter man into his arms resting his chin on the blonds shoulder. "No, I told you that your past is your own. Even the story and the outcome. Of coarse I wouldn't tell him all that I knew."

Cloud sighed. _Thank the gods for this man_, he thought.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Axel! Axel, slow down!" Roxas winced at the pressure around his wrist. "Axel, you're hurting me," he whined. Only then did the red-head stop and drop Roxas's hand.  
"Sorry," he whispered.

"What was that about?" A soft hand lay delicately on Axel s shoulder. He looked down at the boy whose eyes showed nothing but concern, and suddenly, Axel enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm doing the best I can here, Rox, but every day it gets harder and harder. All I want is something better. Better for everyone. And now, there's finally an answer, but I'm not allowed to look for it." He breathed a sigh into the blond locks, sending a shiver down Roxas' spine.

"W-what do you mean," he whispered.

"If I want to see the king, I need the Crystal Heart. Only thing is, I don't know where it is." He felt the body in his arms stiffen for a moment. Then beautiful blue orbs looked into his own striking green.

"I have faith in you. I'll follow you, _whatever_your decision may be." Roxas smiled warmly. "You re doing a wonderful job, Axel. Never think otherwise."

The words touched him to his very core and he smiled right back with renewed hope. "Thanks, Rox." He hugged the boy one last time before they made their way back home.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A couple more weeks went by with Axel coming home more and more disgruntled, and the foul mood seemed to pass from him to Roxas, and then from Roxas to the town. The once excited city was now back to its same sad state, from before Roxas ran around cheering everyone up. His hope dwindled, but there was still that small spark the flower gave him.

That was until Axel came home, once again somber.

"Axel?" Roxas had been tending to the flower when Axel slumped through their front door.

"Axel, what s wrong?"

He looked to the smaller man with dull eyes. "Roxas, I'm going to find the Crystal Heart. The town is on its last legs. Leon and the Restoration Committee are doing all they can, but it's not enough, and I m worried it never will be."

Roxas's eyes stayed glued to the floor. "Are- are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. Leon s already warned me about the sorrow and everything, but if it can bring life back to this town, then that s a sacrifice I m willing to make. With or without his help."

Roxas finally looked Axel dead in the eye. "I'll come with you," he spoke softly.

"Roxas, you don-"

"I've seen it, Ax." He watched the confusion play across the taller man s features.

"W-what?" He was stopped dead in his tracks by his friend s confession.

"The crystal heart...I've seen it." His gaze met the floor again as he explained. "I saw my father give it to my mother. It was a sign of his love..."

"What happened?" Axel came forward, a frown on his face.

Roxas shrugged. "My mother took the heart and left..."

"Rox-"

"So, I'll help you get it." Roxas smiled up at him. "I want to make you happy."

Axel sighed but smiled back, warmly. "All right. Pack tonight, we get up bright and early to find it."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

That night, no one got any sleep.

A small shuffle on the shared bed stirred Axel from his restless thoughts. "Rox, get some sleep. We've got an early start tomorrow."

"There's something I need to do," Roxas whispered, almost too low for Axel to hear.

"Well, hurry up so you can rest." When there was no reply, he sat up, and sighed at the distant look on his roommate s face. "What, you gotta use the bathroom or somethin ...?" He spoke tiredly.

"No." A sad smile crossed Roxas s face. "I need to give you the crystal heart."

Axel was wide awake then. "What? You have it?!"

"Heh, I guess you could say that..."

"Then why didn't...Roxas?" He stopped as Roxas turned to him with a weak smile in place.

"You don't even know what it is, do you " He brought his face up to Axel s and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Axel was too stunned to move. Even when Roxas pulled away to slowly stand, he didn't move. Only when the blond put a hand to his own chest did he snap out of it. "Roxas, what are you-"

"I want you to be happy Axel."

"I don't understand," he frowned.

"I love you."

Axel was shocked, but an even bigger shock came when Roxas thrust his hand through the skin of his chest. "ROXAS!" He caught the boy as his legs buckled from under him.

"Oh god, Roxas!"

"S-stop yelling...you d-dork." Roxas forced. His breath was coming in short gasps as sweat ran down his brow. In his hand was a large blue tear-drop crystal, but the only thing Axel was truly paying attention to was all the blood that poured from the gaping hole in his friends chest.

"Roxas..." He whispered.

"We can grow.....only once in our lives." He smiled. "As our love c-crystallizes and grows...so too do our h-hearts...they are a manifestation of our l-love. In time...they are given t-to the one who inspired them...who wished them happiness..."

"Y-your heart? Your heart is the crystal heart?" Axel asked, never noticing the tears running down his face.

"Heh, I d-didn't think...it would c-come to...this..."

"Roxas, don't talk." Axel ripped his shirt off, placing it over the wound. "Please don't die! Don't leave me!"

"My mom...I don't k-know if she ever found h-happiness..." He raised a bloody hand to Axel s face. "B-but I hope...happiness finds you..." The hand dropped, and Axel watched in horror as the blue eyes went dull, before fluttering closed.

"Roxas?" he whispered. "Roxas, look at me."

But the blond had gone limp in his arms.

"ROXAS!"

On the table, the lily began to wilt.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Leon was abruptly woken by pounding on his door.

"Who the _hell_ does this in the middle of the night?" He got up, pulled some pants on, and ran to the door, wrenching it open, only to find a very distraught red-head holding his bloody housemate. "W-what happened?" He moved aside to let Axel in, and noticed the tears running down the younger mans face. "Axel."

"You were right..."

"What are you talking about? What happened to Roxas!?"

Axel laid the limp body on the table, brushing blood stained blond spikes from the pale face. "The crystal will only lead to sorrow..." He turned on Leon then, eyes dark. "You knew, didn't you. YOU KNEW!" he screamed, face twisted in anger, but it soon dropped when he realized it was misguided. He couldn't blame Leon for not telling him. Leon had not wanted this anymore than Axel.

"Roxas...he..." Leon moved forward to see the blood-stained shirt over Roxas's chest. "He gave you-"

"His heart." Axel whispered. That's when Leon saw the gleaming object in Axel s hand.

"He knew about it...but how?" Leon was dumbfounded, "Axel, I swear if I'd known he...I would have told-"

"I'm going to the castle..." Axel cut in not caring for the apology, at the moment he just felt numb.

"W-what?! Right _now_!?"

"Yeah. Roxas wanted me to be happy. He thought that if the city was saved...I would be happy. So I'm going to save this city." He smiled to the dead boy on the table. "It's what Roxas would want..."

"Ax-"

"I'll be back Leon, promise." He turned to the door. But before he left, he spoke softly, over his shoulder.

"Roxas's death won't be in vain."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Hey, Rox." Axel leaned down to sit in front of the gleaming marble head stone. "I know it's been awhile, but so much stuff has happened."

Axel hadn't been there since the day after everything had happened, three months before. Truth be told, he was afraid. The night Roxas had given him his heart he walked right up to the guards and beat them shitless. That had gotten the attention he needed, and he was brought before the king. He didn't care that the guards had threatened him with death- his life had already ended that night. When the king had came forth to stop the fighting himself, he had asked Axel why he was so violent. The red-head could have screamed that his world had shattered, but instead, he explained the situation like he wasn't the one who had just lived it, as if it were just a story, save for the tears that fell.

"Surprising enough, the captain was the one walking to the gallows that day." He sat there in the present, retelling the story to his friend. "The captain wanted the heart for his own selfish needs. Turns out, the king didn't even know about my weekly visits. They don't get out much." He laughed mirthlessly. "The committee is getting a lot of help from them now, though. The King and Queen are much more active now. I think they like the idea of helping the people. They even fired their old advisers. Now, though, they got some new guy named Zexion, and let me tell you, that kid is one smart cookie. And, you remember Demyx? The one who used to play his sitar in the streets for money- we had him over a few times when the building he was living in s roof caved in. Well, I think they've taken a liking to each other.

Anyway, thanks to Zexion we've got the whole west side rebuilt in just the month that you left us, and the northern parts are going to be a market place. That's what we've been working on for the other two months, but it's taking longer than we expected. Leon and Cloud have been a big help, and they've even got more recruits now. The Yuffie girl is a little hyper, but she makes things interesting, and Tifa, man, is she a beast. You don't wanna mess with her even on a good day. I'm getting kinda worried though...the committee is gonna be overrun by girls." He laughed. "Oh, speaking of girls, Marluxia met a really nice woman named Aerith. She's part of the committee too. They grow flowers together, and trust me when I say they are everywhere." He brushed his fingers over the lilies surrounding the marble.

"Everyone was sad when they heard about you. I didn't tell them what really happened but, you're kinda a hero now." He smiled sadly. "I just wish you were here to see what you managed to do." He sighed, standing to brush the newly grown grass off his pants. "Did you know that Leon and Cloud knew about the heart? Turns out Cloud had a lover who did the same thing. Tore Cloud up. Leon and him promised never to do it to each other. Don't worry, I don't blame them. Now that I know, though, I won't let it happen to anyone else. The city got their happy ending. It makes me kinda happy, too, you know. I just think it would be better if you were here beside me." His voice dropped to a whisper. "But everyone tells me to thank you. And I do. You brought happiness to one of the darkest places in the world. Thank you, Roxas." He bent down and placed a kiss on the headstone that read 'Roxas - our Ray of Hope. "I have to go now, still so much to do. But I'll see you later, ok? Oh, and everyone says hi."

He smiled when the wind picked up, brushing his hair out of his face, and Axel knew right then that Roxas was wishing him happiness, just like he used to do when he was alive.

* * *

And that's it...as I said not one of my better works but in the end it's what came out. Any who, review if you would like. I'm not holding anyone at gun point on this story cuz personally I don't think one shots need reviews, I would just like to know if I should ever do something like this again. When you're working on a chapter story then yes you need Reviews to better the story but since this is published and I don't plan on changing anything (Unless I grow a wild hair up my arse and go nuts with it, Which I don't see happening.) Then this story stays the way it is.


End file.
